The new cultivar was discovered as a chance, whole plant mutation in a personal backyard in Fort Collins, Colo. The inventor discovered the new variety as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation among several plants of unnamed, unpatented, Rudbeckia hirta. The new variety was discovered in July of 2012 by the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘RRISU01-0’ by terminal vegetative cuttings was performed at a commercial nursery in Santa Paula, Calif. October 2013. Subsequently, reproduction has also been successful by tissue culture. Vegetative reproduction by meristem tissue culture has produced several generations, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.